After the Fight
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: A night back at the trailer after a recent cybot fight. Meg and Jo pairing, and no one else.


Author Disclaimer: I own nothing of Burst Angel, those lovely ladies belong to someone else!

Author Note: My girlfriend thought it was time to do one for Burst Angel and she did…and it's hot! I finished the series and wanted to give it a shot as well. Hope you enjoy!

"After the Fight"

A Burst Angel one-shot

By penpaninu

It was her eyes that melted the iron within her heart and blood. Jo looked down into Meg's doe-wide orbs, eyes that wistfully almost couldn't comprehend the mortal danger she had been in this very night. Those wide eyes held hers with a flicker of warmth and gushing trust; trust that Jo would come for her in the end and everything would be alright.

Little idiot! Jo's hand tightened around Meg's waist as their transport drove them back to the trailer-home their team occupied. Meg had no idea how reckless she made her act, how constricted her life ran to a choking end each time she was snatched up by dangerous hands.

It was enough to demand of Sei that Meg not be allowed in the field again. She worked well with Jo, a lot better than Sei or Amy, but she was just so careless! Sure, she may be a dead-shot with a rifle, but Jo was ready to sign over her reliability that they didn't need her marksmanship in the field.

Anything to keep her safe.

Jo's hand tightened over Meg's back and rested on her hip. Meg, draped nicely across her torso, looked up with wide blinking eyes.

"Jo, are you okay?" she asked. She bit her lip and winced as Jo grunted. Her tattooed left arm was still bleeding, but damned if Jo would tell her it ever hurt. At this rate, a nice rendezvous in their quarters would be stalled, first by her have to see some medical attention, and then more than likely being bitched at by Sei.

She could do without being bitched at by Sei.

"Fine, why don't you worry about yourself?" Jo murmured. Meg stiffened against her and looked up her small breasts to glower in her face.

"I would, but you're bleeding all over the floor!" she retorted. Before Jo could stop her, Meg brought her wrist communicator up and brought Amy online.

"You're about ten mics away, what's the urgency?" the little girl chirped.

Jo made a grab for Meg's wrist, but the crafty girl angled her arm and spoke without interference. "Just asking a favor; I need you to call a medic officer over to wait on us."

"What happened?" Amy asked, as typing sounds filled the air. She was already on it.

"Jo got snatched up again on this one," Meg grinned.

"Saving YOUR ass," Jo put in. Amy laughed, rather sing-songy through the digital connection.

"I'll see what I can do! Ulp, hey…" There were jostling sounds and then Sei came online. "Sorry guys!"

This from Amy before she bowed out. Jo growled. Dammit!

"You two," Sei called out.

"Uh, hey, how's it going, Sei?" Meg grinned, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Don't give me that now. Medic's coming over? Jo, I expect a better report than last time," the older woman said in a tone that broached no respite. Jo gave Meg a withering stare. The voluptuous girl eased off her and crossed her legs, well out of harm's way.

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," she growled.

"Uh huh," Meg sweat-dropped and tried to look cute. Jo was in a mood again. At this rate, she wouldn't deign to listen to the possibility of a steamy shower and romp in the sack.

'She better not make me sleep on the floor again!' Meg thought and pouted. 'She wouldn't… who could resist this hot little body, anyways?"

Jo regarded her partner with a hooded stare, the kind that made enemies nervous and Meg infatuated. So she thought she was getting off light, did she?

'A night on the floor is definitely in order.' Gotta keep her in line and all.

The rest of the trip to the trailer was uneventful. Once inside the mammoth trailer, a taciturn Sei was there to greet them with her questions. The maddening calm she chose to speak with drove both girls secretly up the wall.

"Tell me again why you threw yourself into reckless danger?" Sei crossed her arms under her breasts. The orbs seemed to swell before their very eyes. For a second, Meg was transfixed.

'You could stare at those things all day,' she thought. 'Does Sei even know they get bigger like that? She has to, cause that's gotta hurt!'

Jo cuffed the medic officer examining her arm. The tattoo seemed to be absorbing the blood, but he was still trying to pinpoint the entry point.

"I told you, Meg was in trouble, and I fished her out," the white-haired girl drawled. Meg fidgeted nervously as Amy tried to keep a straight face.

"And you got injured yet again. How many times this month is it?" Sei asked. Amy went to play on her laptop and cringed at the question that came next. "And why was I not told about this medic having to come over? You had to know I'd find out."

Amy folded her hands innocently then threw them up into the air. "So what! Jo needed to be looked at, so I called 'em!"

Sei smiled at the indignant kid and it was kinder yet. "I suppose you can't fault someone for their loyalty, can you?"

"Exactly!" Amy agreed eagerly. She bit into a cookie with a hopeful grin. "Hey, Kyohei, when's our meal gonna be ready? You're looking at four hungry girls here!"

"It'll be twenty minutes, Amy! The menu is dumplings and noodles," the young skinny boy called from his work station. A steady cloud of steam drifted along with his words.

"Great, I'm starving!" Meg clapped her hands together with delight.

"Now, if that's enough, I'm going to my room," Jo announced tiredly. She made to stand up slowly, and flung the medic officer attending her clear across the room off of her. He had been in the process of bandaging her arm, and a spool of gauze went with him as he landed ass over feet.

"I just need to tape the end down!" he protested. Jo waved a hand.

"S'gonna be alright. You can go now."

"But, miss!"

Jo fixed Sei with a deadly glare. "Why is this stranger trying to tell me what to do?"

Sei smiled and gestured to the door. "That'll be all. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Yeah, I guess… Geez, the things I put up with…"

Meg strode after Jo as the shorter girl opened the door to their room. Random articles of clothing and the blankets to the sole bed lay in heaps on the floor. An assortment of dvds adorned every surface area as well as Meg's make-up and rifle ammunition. Jo rifled through a stack of dvds as Meg went into the room's shower stall and got the water going.

"Can you wash up with that arm?" she called. Jo stared woodenly at her and began tearing the binding off.

"Fuck this bandage…"

"Jo!"

"Do you even need to ask?" Jo held out her strangely tattooed arm. The limb was pink with residue blood, but there was no wound as far as she could see.

"Oh, I guess I didn't have to…"

"Call for a medic? You got that right," Jo retorted, kicking off her shoes. Her top and panties came next and Meg couldn't stop from staring. The little globes were the perfect size for all the fighting she did, and her stomach was perfectly toned to match.

'She really is perfect,' Meg thought, as Jo scratched the side of a naked buttock absently. She turned and knocked Meg's cowboy hat off her head.

"Hey!"

"After all that whining and damseling, you must be sweaty," Jo commented, before pulling Meg's top over her head matter-of-factly and unsnapping the button on her skirt. "Get in there."

"You tryin' to order me around?" Meg said. Jo pinched her hip. "Ow!"

"Don't get smart with me," Jo growled, but Meg knew better. She would be as mellow as good wine once she was naked and in hot water. Jo stepped into the shower stall and leaned her hands against the wall, letting the hot water cascade down her small back.

Meg kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her leggings and panties. Joining Jo in the shower, she leaned against the wiry, taut back.

Jo turned and pressed Meg against the tiled wall and took her mouth with her own. Only now, with the water turning their world to a cloud of steam and warm flesh pushed against her did Jo allow herself to relax. She wrapped her hands behind Meg's wide hips and pulled her waist forward against her. Meg held her face in her hands and kissed her back. Slowly, Meg took the loofah sponge and soaped up her partner.

Jo watched Meg with her red eyes and the hint of a smile pulled at her lips. Meg's hands worshipped her thighs and sides, traveled the lines in her abs and upward. Jo smiled as Meg touched her small breasts with a blush on her rosy cheeks.

"You look contemplative," Jo commented. Meg looked into her eyes with a dazed expression.

"I just can't stop looking at you, Jo. Even in the craziest of moments," Meg confessed. Jo lifted her head and kissed her slowly. Her tongue danced with Meg's softly.

"And you wonder why I get so upset when you're captured," Jo murmured. She took the sponge from Meg and soaped it. One hand cupped an abundant breast while she soaped Meg's back with the other. "It's always some ecchi pervert that's got you."

Meg arched into her hand and moaned softly. Her damp red hair clung to her shoulders and back. Jo finished washing her and the two held each other as the steamy water washed the battle from them. Barefoot and dripping on the carpet of the large trailer room, the pair toweled off briskly. Jo watched Meg's round breasts bounce as she bent over to wipe at her legs. Two large nipples bulls-eyed the center of those globes of flesh. But first…

"You're still gonna pay for that bandaging," Jo announced.

"Whatever do you mean… ulp!" the cute look Meg was opting for shifted to a look of utter surprise as the thinner girl pushed her onto the bed. Jo dropped her towel and climbed on top of Meg, her body quivering.

"Just trust me that I've got it! I'll always come get you… and I'm always gonna be okay," Jo vowed, her pubic bone rubbing up against Meg's mound. The redhead sighed luxuriously and her spread legs wrapped around Jo's hips.

"Oh, Jo…"

The short-haired girl leaned down and took Meg's lips. The two girls moved against each other, Meg's moans drowning out Jo's husky gasps. Jo straddled one of her thighs, moistening the limb with herself as one hand flexed down between Meg's legs. Meg's hands flopped above her head and her whole form undulated in spasming groans as Jo parted her lips with her fingers. Two long fingers gently slid inside the wet folds and Jo sucked on the edge of Meg's breast as she moved her hand back and forth gently.

When Meg hit her on the shoulder, she picked up the pace, faster and faster…

"Uhn!" Meg leaned up on her elbows, clenching onto Jo's fingers. Jo watched her body curve and twitch, riding the crest of an orgasm. She fucked her faster… faster…

Until the door to their room opened, an arrow of hall light falling right across them. Kyohei stood framed in the doorway, a serving tray held out like a peace offering.

"I have your dinner…"

BANG BANG! Kyohei fell to his knees, his serving tray held protectively over his head. Two smoking holes penetrated the wall behind him and Jo leaned over Meg, her gun held up in her left hand. Kyohei had enough time to realize that a) her right hand seemed to be inserted in Meg, b) the two of them were bare-ass naked and c) Jo had just shot at him!

"What the fuck?" Kyohei whimpered. He saw them in all their naked glory, but the look in Jo's eye, not to mention the barrel of the smoking gun aimed at his mug, quashed any arousal he might have felt otherwise. He was so dead!

Meg, who reacted moments later due to the extreme pleasure she had been riding, screamed blood murder.

"EEEEEK, get out, stupid Kyohei! I know where you live, you sick pervert!"

Kyohei turned and made a break for it as the naked redhead rained down abuse at him. Jo waved her gun in a mocking manner as the wimpy cook beat feet for anywhere else than there.

"Consider that a warning shot, asshole…!"

Meg flopped on her back, more than a little frustrated at being interrupted. "MOU! And I was so close!"

Jo gently nudged her inside with her still inserted fingers. Meg arched and gasped. "Don't worry about anything but this…"

Meg brought up Jo's weapon hand and kissed the side of her gun in response.

Kyohei ground to a sudden halt in the trailer's kitchen, panting like a run-down dog. Sei regarded him with a raised eyebrow and set her files down.

"Are you alright, Kyohei? What is it?"

"I…I…" Kyohei gestured wildly and set the tray on the dining table. Amy strolled by, clicking on a handheld device.

"I take it that special delivery almost got you killed."

Kyohei face-faulted. "WHA? So you knew that they were….! You could have TOLD me!"

Amy grinned evilly as Sei sighed. "Amy, what am I going to do with you? You know how protective of Meg Jo is! You know you're all not allowed to fire any weapons in here!"

"Can't a girl have a bit of fun?" Amy asked. Kyohei lay on the floor, one leg twitching. He had almost gotten killed AGAIN, and for fun!

'I gotta find another job!' he thought desperately. But when Sei knelt down to help him up, he couldn't help but be swayed by her under-cleavage. 'Well…. Maybe next week!'

The End

End note: Hey, ecchi comes up on the spell check, imagine that! Hope you all enjoyed, and please review! Tell me what you like or hate about it.

12/26/10


End file.
